Roy Santiago
by RCurrent
Summary: Con ustedes, un hijo del pecado (o Sin Kid), Roy Santiago y su historia de como el pudo venir al mundo.


**_Roy Santiago_**

* * *

 _Me alegro de verte, Bienvenidos a un one-shot mío, este lo he pensado hace mucho tiempo del que no tienen idea, desde que **imperialStar** le sugirió a Montana algo llamado Saintcest (BobbyXRonnie Anne) no pude imaginarme algo que mostraré en esta historia, originalmente sería el último Plus de mi historia "Blanco y negro", ojalá les guste._

* * *

Frente a los lectores, un chico de 14 años de edad, de tes morena, vistiendo una chaqueta morada abierta revelando debajo una camisa gris oscuro y pantalones cafés claros con zapatillas hacía acto de presencia, para poder presentarse.

-Ah, hola.-Dijo el Latino.-¿Quien soy? pues mi nombre es Roy, **Roy Santiago,** Bueno, no tengo algo mejor que hacer, y se me ocurrió decírselo a alguien, pues tenía que decirlo a alguien alguna vez, ¿no?. Bueno, ahora lo que les voy a contar sería algo...raro, hasta inmoral o prohibido y esas cosas. Como sea, les contaré acerca de mis padres.

Entonces mostró una foto suya de 11 años junto a sus padres.

-Mis padres son Ronnie Anne y Bobby Santiago.-Respondió.-Que, ¿les suena? sehh...a los Louds también les sonó igual cuando me conocieron, bueno, según lo que mis padres me relataron, fue algo así...

Y empezó a narrar.

* * *

Lincoln de 14 años estaba viendo la tele junto a Lucy que estaba recostada junto a su hombro, Lori estaba leyendo una revista con Leni, y Lynn estaba roncando en el sillón porque se había cansado luego de practicar un rato.

La casa Loud estaba en relativa tranquilidad, hasta que un fuerte golpeteo frenético en la puerta llamó la atención de los presente, haciendo incluso que Lynn despertara de golpe.

-¡Ah, Estoy despierta!-Exclamó la deportista.

-Yo abriré.-Dijo Lori.- _¿pero quien está tocando con tanta prisa?_

Al abrir la puerta, recibió a su antiguo Novio junto a su hermana, que había caído ya que era ella la que estaba tocando, ambos se mostraban frenéticos, parecían muy nerviosos, ni siquiera Lori los había visto tan nerviosos.

-¡Lori, ¿Donde esta tu hermana menor?! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!-Pidió la latina desesperadamente.

-¿Pero que pasa, Ronnie?-Preguntó Lori mientras Lincoln y ella la ayudaban a levantarse.-¿Que pasó Bobby?

-Por favor, Lori.-Dijo Bobby igual de nervioso.-¿Donde está tu hermana? Es de vida o muerte.

-Está arriba en su habitación.-Respondió Lincoln.-Ronnie Anne, Bobby ¿que es lo que está pasando.

-¿Está sola en su habitación? Solo dime si o no.-Preguntó impaciente.

-Pues...si.-La que respondió fue Leni.-Lily está en el jardín infantil mientras que las demás fueron de compras con mamá y papá.

Antes de poder preguntar algo más, los hermanos Santiago fueron rápidamente al segundo piso de la casa y tocaron la puerta de Lisa.

-Ya voy ya voy, ¿se puede saber por que tanto...?

No pudo terminar de preguntar al ver a Ronnie anne y a Bobby frente a su puerta, rápidamente ambos entraron y fue Ronnie la que se acercó para tomar la palabra.

-¡Tienes que ayudarnos, Lisa!-Exclamó.-¡Creo que lo arruinamos!

-Oigan, ¿pero que es lo que literalmente les está pasando?-Preguntó Lori, ya algo molesta por el actuar de los hermanos Santiago.

-Si, en caso de que sea algo tan terrible o urgente que nos incluya al menos dígannoslo.-Comentó Lynn.

-Ustedes no lo entienden!

-Si, Bobby, no entendemos.-Dijo Lincoln.

Pero entonces Ronnie Anne lo tomó de la camisa.

-¡Oye!

-¡¿Quieren saber lo que pasa?! ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡ESTO FUE LO QUE PASÓ!: _¡BOBBY Y YO TUVIMOS RELACIONES SEXUALES, ESO FUE LO QUE PASÓ! ¡TUVIMOS SEXO ENTRE HERMANOS IGUAL QUE USTEDES! ¡Y AHORA CREO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA DE BOBBY!_

Ante la revelación de Ronnie todos callaron y quedaron con la boca abierta mientras que la chica finalmente soltaba a Lincoln a lo que terminó de hablar mientras ella y su hermano se llevaban las manos al rostro por la vergüenza que les invadía.

-Necesitamos saber si es verdad, hace algunos días Ronnie empezó a sentirse mareada, somnolienta y ha ido al baño frecuentemente.-Narró Bobby.

-Y no podemos ir al doctor o nuestra familia se enteraría, ¡Si se llegan a enterar estamos Muertos!-Terminó Ronnie con la voz cortada para luego volver a taparse el rostro con las manos.

-No sabíamos que hacer, entonces Ronnie recordó que su hermana menor era una genio.-Dijo Bobby.-Son nuestra única opción, ¡Dios, lo arruinamos todo, todo se fue al carajo!-Agregó también aguantando su angustia de llorar.

-Por favor, Lisa.-Pidió Ronnie.-Necesitamos saber si estoy embarazada realmente.

-Ronnie...

-Bobby...

-E...Esta bien.-Respondió la genio de 7 años.-Lo...Lo haré.

* * *

Estuvieron esperando en el sofá mientras Ronnie era consolada por Lincoln en compañía de Lucy, Lynn y Leni, mientras que Bobby estaba aún con el rostro cubierto por sus manos siendo consolado por Lori, se podía sentir lo angustiados que estaban los 2 Latinos, además de su terror que podrían imaginarse si llegaran a decírcelo a su familia.

Finalmente, Lisa bajó, al oírla por las escaleras, Tanto Ronnie anne como Bobby se pararon inmediatamente y se dirigieron hacia Lisa. La genio solo suspiró mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-¡¿Y bien?!-Preguntó Ronnie anne.

-¿Está embarazada o no, Nei nei?-Agregó Bobby igual de angustiado.

Lisa compartió una mirada con sus demás hermanos, y estos vieron que la respuesta no les iba a gustar a los 2 Santiagos, pero le dieron su apoyo para que lo dijera, pues ya hicieron lo que hicieron, tendrían que asumir las consecuencias.

-El examen es positivo, Ronnie Anne.-Respondió Lisa.-Estas embarazada de Bobby.

Bobby y Ronnie reflejaron una mirada de miedo puro en sus rostros, para luego ver a Ronnie anne colapsarse totalmente de rodillas y comenzar a llorar cubriéndose con sus manos, mientras que Bobby solo se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dejando su frente contra la pared de la derecha.

-¡Estamos muertos, Mamá nos va matar!-Se lamentó la latina.-¡¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?! ¡Van a decirnos que somos unos enfermos! ¡Nos echaran de la casa!

-Lo arruinamos todo.-Dijo Bobby para comenzar también a llorar.-Esto es mi culpa, mi culpa solo mi culpa, Ronnie. No puedo dejar que te echen.

-¿Que?-Preguntó con la voz entre cortada.

Bobby se reincorporó y le dijo lo que iba a hacer.

-Les diré que fue mi idea y que en realidad te ataqué, no puedo dejar que pierdas todo por mi, mejor que yo sea el que reciba todo el castigo necesario, y si tengo que hacerlo, lo declararé ante todos.

-¡Bobby, no, No lo hagas!-Suplicó su hermanita.-No tienes que hacerlo, algo se nos ocurrirá.

-Pero, Ronnie.-Se lamentó su hermano.-Tienes una vida por delante, no puedo dejar que pases por esto.

-Ni tienes que hacerlo.

Entonces todos prestaron atención al chico de pelo blanco ante su respuesta.

-Bobby, Ronnie anne, escuchen.-Dijo Lincoln.-Lo que hicieron fue un grave error, pero no tienen que cubrirse por el otro, ¿se aman verdad?

Los 2 asintieron, porque realmente sentían algo muy fuerte uno con el otro, más allá del amor fraternal, igual que Lincoln y sus hermanas.

-Entonces, por el amor que se tienen, no deben temer, se tienen uno al otro, además sin mencionar al bebé que tienes en tu interior Ronnie, ¿que sería de el si ustedes? Bobby, fuiste un gran novio para mi hermana mayor, así que no dudo de que serás un gran padre para el niño o niña que van a tener.-Dijo Lincoln.-Y Ronnie, fuiste sin duda la chica más ruda que conocí en la escuela, eres fuerte, y con esa fuerza, claramente podrás asumir las consecuencias de tus actos, porque eres fuerte, y Bobby también estará de tu lado, ¿cierto?

-Claro que si, Muchas gracias, hermano.-Agradeció Bobby que Lincoln le ayudara.

-¿Pero que vamos a hacer?-Preguntó Temerosa Ronnie Anne.

-Se que les da miedo, pero a estas alturas, lo mejor será que le digan la verdad a su madre.-Respondió.-Pero es lo mejor, no creo que prefieran mentir hasta que comiencen a preguntar por que tu panza está creciendo a los meses de embarazo notables ¿o si?

-Además pueden contar con nosotros en lo que necesiten, ¿ok?-Ofreció Lori.-Miren, todos los presentes tenemos algo en común, pero yo te apoyaré a ti y a tu hermana en lo que haga falta, Bobby.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Ronnie Anne.-Gracias a todos.

* * *

-Luego de eso, mamá y papá volvieron a casa y comenzaron a empacar todo, guardaron sus ahorros y una vez todo listo, le dijeron la verdad a su madre, wey, no te imaginas como se puso la abuela cuando supo que sus hijos tenían una relación incestuosa, pero aún así, ambos dijeron que asumirían las consecuencias y se mantendrían unidos en esto. Luego fueron un par de años difíciles para Ronnie anne y Bobby Santiago, pero con el buen empleo que tuvo mi padre, y el de mi madre cuando finalmente terminó sus estudios para empezar a trabajar, todo fue saliendo de viento en popa, y luego llegó el día en que yo iba a nacer.

-Fue sin duda uno de los más felices momentos que tuve contigo y con tu padre, Roy.

-Y yo nunca me he olvidado las veces en que casi saliste desnudo a la calle cuando apenas cumpliste un año de vida, hijo, Ja ja ja ja.-Comentó Bobby y junto a su hermana-esposa rieron.

Roy mostraba una expresión de felicidad por sus padres, aunque luego sus ánimos decayeron un poco.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño?

-Es que...aún no puedo creerlo.-Comentó Roy.-Son hermanos y...estoy...wow...es algo difícil de digerir para mí.

-Esta bien, hijo.-Dijo Bobby.-No te culpamos, fueron nuestras acciones, no tuyas, no tienes culpa de nada, tu solo tienes que ser feliz.

-Gracias, mamá, gracias, papá.

Roy Sonrió y junto a sus padres se fundió en un abrazo cálido.

-¿Tienes todo listo? Recuerda que tienes escuela mañana.

-Si, mamá.-Dijo Roy con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hey, campeón, ¿no has dejado la costumbre de molestar a Los Loud, cierto?-Comentó Bobby.

-¿Te refieres a Loan, Liena, Lyra, Lemmy, Lupa, Lacy y Leia? Ha! eso que aún me falta la trampa de avispas para Leia, sin mencionar las zancadillas que tengo pendientes para Loan y Lupa.

-¿Te gusta alguna de esas 2?

-Mamá.-Dijo Roy algo sonrojado, haciendo que sus padres rieran más fuerte.- _Bueno, Loan quizás solo necesita que la gente se atreva a conocerla más allá de sus paranoias, aunque Lupa es también bonita...no se, quizás Loan, si, creo que hablaré con ella...después de atar sus cordones, je je je._

* * *

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 _Aquí tienen a un Sin Kid creado por mi, ¿que les ha parecido?_


End file.
